transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Late Night Meeting
Autobot City Intel Center The center is quiet in the middle of the night as an emergency and somewhat informal meeting is called. Jazz is standing behind his usual seat, a holo of Cybertron hovering above the table, with color coding clearly establishing which zones are under Autobot control, and which are part of Decepticon territory. His datapad is on the table, hooked up to a relay station and feeding the holo with up-to-date info. "Welcome to y'all, an' thanks for comin' here on such short notice. I'll be informin' the rest of our staff through reports," he states, pressing his finger into a section of the Cybertron holo, which then zooms around the Tunnel of Retoris, south of the Iacon plains. Sheng sits with one leg over the arm of her chair, a deliberitly casual pose. She leans forward, arms on her knees to examine the hologram. "This about the sudden spat of Con activity in the area?" Penumbra sits comfortably and watches silently. The pilot / forensic sciences expert will not be interrupting with anything but his dashing good looks and charming personality aura. His warm ever present smile still ever present. Hound has seated himself in one of the few chairs placed in front of the table where the hologram floats as he studies the holo of Cybertron for a few moments before he turns to look at Jazz. "What could the Decepticons want there? Or are they just trying to draw us out?" "They've already taken chunks out of the New Cybertron Highway, just west of the Tunnel of Retoris," points out Impulse from his seat. "They were having far too much fun with that, and apparently there was no one available to help do anything about it. I had to resort to watching from afar." Sheng frowns. "Too many Autobots need that tunnel and highway. Cut us off? Control the land to control everything else?" Impulse nods. "That's what I'm thinkin', sis. They're wanting to hem us in. I suspect it's in preparation for an assault on Iahex. I've already said we need Iahex at a heightened state of alertness, but I haven't heard anything from Iahex to confirm that they're raising the alert levels to be ready for imminent assault and potential siege warfare." Jazz nods to Impulse. "I'm guessin' that's got somethin' to do with it, but here's the noodle baker," he says as he rotates the holo around and clicks the Istoral Trenches, deep in Decepticon Territory. The rest of the holo fades and both areas change to a display of a tunnel that apparently links both spots of Cybertron. "This is what we're interested in... an' you can bet the 'Cons are aware of it too, rumors are they've already gotten started. In case you've missed the strategic importance, that's a direct path straight into the heart of enemy territory, or a nice welcome mat for 'em to hit us from. Whoever controls the tunnel gets 2000 brownie points for effort, an' a quick, easy way to claim Cybertron," he finsihes, letting that sink in before digging into the actual orders. Sheng says, "Or a quick grave. Undermine that, pack it with a few automated weapons, some decent exploives, close it off near Iahex. Once the 'Cons are in, activate the guns behind them to herd them into the explosives." Hound studies the hologram as the picture changes, his usually amiable face looking uncharacteristically grave, before he turns to look over at Jazz. "So what are we going to do?" He nods to Sheng before looking back at Jazz. "We could block it off, but the Decepticons will just go back to digging once the dust has settled. Those Constructions of theirs don't give up easy." Jazz nods to Sheng. "Decent idea, and somethin' to look into as we fortify our position," he says, then nods to Hound. "Simple enough. We're goin' in. Intel's bein' sent 'cuz the ideas to do it real quiet like, from our end, an' to get the jump on 'em. Like I said, they've probably already got some setup in there. We go in, sabotage, secure, fortify, push in more," he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the back wall, which was close enough. Sheng frowns and gets to her feet, leaning over to examine the tunnel on the hologram before tapping it lightly with a talon. "Do we know who the 'Cons have deployed in the tunnel?" she looks around at who makes up Intelligence. "Because if we go in and we're outgunned, or they're expecting us..." she taps the tunnel again. "This place is a death-trap waiting to happen if it's set up correctly. But that applies to us as much as the 'Cons." Impulse shrugs. "I'd say set charges throughout the tunnel, and detonate them. Sink the entire thing in, and make all their work for naught. But... first off, we need numbers. How much in the way of forces the Decepticons will be able to bring to bear." Hound drums his fingers on his right leg as Jazz and then Sheng speaks before raising pointing toward the holo where it still stands above the table. "If the Decepticons are going to try to take us into a ground battle then who says we gotta play their game? We've got the Aerialbots and Sky Lynx...we can cause a lot of trouble without even needing to put one wheel on the ground." Sheng says, "Won't do much good if they're in the tunnel and it's deep enough. That's why the Prime base on Alteorn was undergound. Bombardment protection." Penumbra clears his throat, "Whatever you decide to do, don't forget they're Decepticons and what that means." Sheng says, "They aren't the only ones good at deception, but aye, keeping Iahex on guard for a seperate attack while we are 'distracted' would be wise." "The problem with the Decepticons' plan is that, if they are trying to make this a ground battle, we have the advantage." Impulse sits up, actually leaning forward a little bit. "We've been on the ground from the beginning, while the Decepticons have always held an aerial advantage. They come at us on the ground, they're playing to our strengths, not theirs." Jazz shakes his head in the negative. "No intel on the who-side of things so far... so hard to figure numbers. Might have to get in touch with someone on that, but I'll look into it." he says to adress both Sheng and Impulse, then focuses on the later. "As for blowing it in, it's an idea, but as a last resort. Command really wants to have that foothold, so we've got to give it a shot. Wouldn't hurt to rig our fortifications with explosives though. Then again, if a lucky shot on their part makes it, we're trapped." Sheng says, "Push through. If we collapse the tunnel, do it from their side back towards ours. Less digging for us, harder work for them." Hound turns to look over at Impulse as the other speaks, waiting till both Impulse and Jazz have finished talking, before he speaks up himself. "Put Sky Lynx at one end of the tunnel, Superion at the other, and then we'll have both land and air swen up if we needed it. They can't just let those two sit there without doing something and that'll pull them away from whatever they've got going on without the risk of getting blown up. Sheng says, "They can't stay there forever. And with them at the tunnel entrances, we invite battle elsewhere, or for them to be mobbed." Impulse nods. "If we commit to taking this tunnel, then our first priority is to fortify the defenses at our end. Then we work our way to take the tunnel. If we can make it to the Decepticon side, then we put everything we can in to fortify that side against the Decepticons. Small island in a sea of Decepticon territory, but it might just give us some breathing room." Jazz nods back to Impulse. "That's pretty much the track we're to follow. Operation's unofficially named "Tunnel o' Love". My guess is there's a human angle I've not be told about yet," he chuckles. "I'll be on the field for this one, which means whatever else we're runnin' still needs to keep goin'. I'm makin' this volunteer only, whoever opts out stays here an' works on the Books, an' the rest of it all." Impulse nods slowly. "I've already been working on the Books of Primus, the riddles of the Eight and all that. Plus, I want to keep a low profile right now, so I'll stay behind. Plus, it'll keep Jazz and I both from being convenient targets of opportunity, since the Decepticons seem to want to keep after us Intel types." Hound strokes his chin thoughtfully, lookimg amused, as he glances up at the map again. "Love of something, that's for sure, but we do have to get the 'Cons outta there. I'm not much good in a straight on fight but I know I could come up with a few ways to spook the 'Cons out. Jazz nods again at Impulse. "I was hopin' you'd say that, thanks for volunteerin'." He then turns to Hound. "Just like ol'times, my friend. Just uh... no holographic rocket base, they never fell for that one," he grins. Sheng glances at Impulse, then the tunnel. "Unless Impulse wishes for me to stay and help... I'll go with you Jazz." Impulse glances at Jazz and shrugs. His call on that one. Sheng would be good either way. Hound laughs at Jazz's teasing comment about the rocket base as he raises his shoulders in a shrug. "I think we should've gone with pants...the labcoats just weren't enough. Don't ya worry, though...I've got some better tricks this time." Jazz looks at Impulse and then Sheng, a shrug following. "I mostly had you sit on this meeting since I wanted another angle on our options. You're welcome along, but I'd rather you cleared it with your commander first," he says, then shrugs. "It's Grimlock, right? Better tip toe around the details, I don't want him in the tunnels just yet." Sheng makes a face. "I don't think Grimlock cares much what I get 'up' to." Jazz nods to Sheng and smirks. "I'd still rather you at least leave him a post-it on his lunch box or somethin', don't want him to think I'm stealin' his valuable ressources." Sheng offers a hiss of static and a wave of a hand. "Me? Valuable? He's told me to my face that I'm a stupid femme who makes no sense." her lips quirk in a lopsided smile. "I will leave a note. If he can FIND and REMEMBER it is a whole differant story." Hound drapes an arm over the back of his chair as he turns to look over at Sheng with a grin. "I bet he goes through a lot of those lunchboxes huh, Sheng?" Jazz grins to Sheng. "Awwww... Grimlock actually meant he likes you, you know," he says, perhaps not really kidding. Sheng offers Hound a smirk; then shrugs at Jazz. Jazz peels off the wall and recovers his datapad, the holo of the Tunnel of Love remaining on display, stored in the table's memory buffer. "Penumbra, what 'bout you? You in on this or stickin' around?" Penumbra replies, "Consider me an on call reserve." Hound has been looking thoughtful as the others speak before he turns to look at Jazz. "Hey, what about that Punch guy? He's gotten into some places that had more Decepticons then there was floor space...shouldn't be in on this one?" Jazz nods to Hound. "I'll touch base with him, Hound, along with everyone else on the roster," he explains, then looks to Sheng, with a sideways grin. "Well, that's it everyone. I won't keep you. Hound, Sheng, report to Iahex at your earliest convenience, I'll be goin' there after I take care of a few things an' we can get started." Sheng says, "May I ask what you will be doing, Jazz?" "Gonna go check on Chromia before I leave," he explains, not pushing it any further. Sheng nods to Jazz, letting the subject drop. Jazz suddenly turns and intently listens over his radio. He glances at Sheng, his expression wondering about the odds of her asking while he suddenly got a radio update on Chromia. He immediately walks out, without further ado.